The Dangers Within
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen after you watched the movie? Audiences exited the theatres, full of belief for all of the Guardians. But...does it sound good as it seems? You'd think they'd be all excited that they starred in their own movie. But they didn't realize the dangers within...they come in the form of...the scariest forms on the planet.


**This is just a random one-shot I came up with within a few minutes. So basically, to make sure you guys understand, are what would happen if ROTG was real? What if they were all believed in finally? Everyone could see them? So this is my opinion on if the Guardians and Pitch were seen by everyone. Please enjoy. **

"North! North! We have a problem!" Toothiana came fluttering in, her feathers all puffed with worry. The big man himself looked up from his ice sculpture, worry creasing his forehead.

"Yes, I've heard. Someone sent out a distress signal." North put down his chisel and followed Tooth down the stairs.

"Do you know who sent it?" she bit her lip.

"I have a few theories. Is everyone here?" North turned the corner.

Tooth didn't have to answer. All of the other Guardians were there. Jack was entertaining himself by freezing the elves, not one bit concerned with the current situation. Bunnymund stood in the center, impatient and worriedly handling his boomerangs. Sandy was wide awake and floating next to Bunnymund, a question mark of sand floating above his head.

"Did any one of you send the distress signal?" North stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"No. I was down in the Warren when I saw it." Bunny shook his head.

"I was in Canada sending a storm when I saw it, too. It wasn't me." Jack looked up. Bunny grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. Jack glared at him.

"What about you, Sandy?" North bent down to his height.

Sandy just smiled and created a sand image of Asia, followed by a moon and a couple of Z's. North nodded, completely understanding what he was trying to say. He was busy sending dreams to the sleeping children on the other side of the world. So that leaves himself, Tooth and…ugh…don't even mention him.

"Tooth?" North looked her up and down, hoping she was the answer.

"You think I would've? I'm the one who told you!" she irritably folded her arms as she hovered in midair.

"And it wasn't me either. The distress signal came from somewhere else, not here." He rubbed his chin again.

"That leaves one other guy." Jack grumbled.

They all groaned. Of course, Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. Him? In distress? Might as well be a joke. They raised their guard as they boarded the sleigh, not looking forward to entering his grounds one bit.

By the time they reached his lair in the deep forest, it was the afternoon.

"I'm hungry." Jack whined.

"What else is new?" Bunny snapped, grabbing his trusty boomerang, just in case.

"Boys, stop it. We're here for the problem at hand." Tooth shook her head at the bickering two.

They slowly descended into the darkness of Pitch's lair, keeping their eyes on every moving cage and shadow. Fearlings scrambled across the floor, moving out of the way for the Guardians. Nightmares watched them enter like hawks, waiting for them to gain fear so they can attack. After feasting off the fear of their own master, it was about darn time they got the Guardians. But who said that was ever possible? After the defeat of Pitch, they had nothing to fear of him.

"You go first." Tooth shoved North forward into the center of the dark dungeon. He glared at her, and then slowly drew out one sword from his belt.

Suddenly, something cloaked in black stumbled out of the darkness, fear written all over his face. _Pitch._ He looked behind him, then in front. Once seeing the slightly relieved but also peeved Guardians, he ran forward.

"Thank God you're here!" He cried as he ducked behind North, nervous eyes darting everywhere.

"What in tarnation is wrong with you?!" North tried moving away from him.

"SHH! They could be anywhere." Pitch made North shut up, still looking scared out of his shorts.

"What? Your _Army_?" Jack scoffed, enjoying seeing the Boogeyman scared.

Pitch whipped around and glared daggers at him, "Shut up, Frostbite. You're their main dish."

"Pitch, please! This is ridiculous!" North grabbed Pitch from behind him by his neck, and then tossed him into the middle of the lair.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Pitch fired up.

Just then, millions of tiny giggles and sighs filled the room. North drew both swords and pointed at the direction where they were coming from. Bunny touched his egg grenades, ready for anything. Sandy took out his whips slowly, and Tooth flew higher, also prepared. Jack was the one who was still listening, not set to defend himself. They all watched Pitch carefully; knowing he probably would be the first victim.

"Don't…move…" Pitch froze, feeling the presence of his predator.

Different colored eyes were glued to them, shades of blues, browns, greens, black and hazels. The Guardians watched with horror as something shaded by the obscurities slowly walk out, eyeing her Boogeyman prey hungrily. Pitch started to sweat, his heartbeat becoming uneven and loud. With one swift movement, it jumped into the air, claws at the ready.

"NO!" Pitch yelled, in weakness.

A girl hugged him from behind, giggling and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Pitch tried pulling her off, but she was stuck on him like iron.

Another girl who was a little bit younger darted out from the shadows and wrapped her body around his leg, making him fall to his knees. He cried out in agony as the girl around his torso started kissing his cheek.

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Pitch cried out to the stunned Guardians.

"I love you, Pitch!" the girl squealed.

"Me too!" the other beamed up at him.

"Oh no…" North mumbled. They all watched in horror as he fell to the ground, now being smothered in teenage girls.

"What are they?!" Tooth whimpered, shrinking from the smiles of girls rested on her and the others.

"They're…fan girls." Bunny said slowly.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Jack's ankle. He fell to his stomach, losing his breathing.

"Get him! We're his Guardian Angel!" some other girls screamed.

"JACK!" the Guardians yelled. Sandy tried pulling Jack against the strong female crowd, but another girl grabbed him around his middle and started cuddling him like a teddy bear. He struggled against her grip, but it was too late.

"HELP ME!" Jack screamed. With that, he was dragged quickly into the shadows where the feminine hunters resided. Metaphorical hearts floated into the air, along with Jack's screams of panic.

"NO! NO! NOT THE SWEATSHIRT! GIVE IT BACK!"

A girl jumped onto Bunnymund's back, making him instantly freak out. He tried bucking her off, but she had a strong grasp around his chest.

"Bunny's sooooo cute!" she giggled in his ear.

"North! What do we do?! We can't hurt them!" Tooth drew closer to North for protection. They watched in shock as Sandy was strangled to hugs. Pitch was being attacked by kisses by fan girls, his limbs flailing in the air as he tried to get up. Jack almost made it out of the shadows, and Tooth screamed at his complexion. His white hair was all messed up, and red hot kiss marks were all over his face and neck. He was shirtless, and he was missing his staff. He looked up at Tooth, mournfully.

"Help…me…" he choked out, and then was dragged back into the dark with a yell.

"North…what is this?!" Tooth flew out of range from a jumping fan girl attack.

"Its…the Rise of the Fan Girls." North looked towards the exit in burden.

**Don't take any offense, girls. I would totally be the one smothering Pitch. This story was based off a conversation I had with one of my friends, and we both agreed it would be hilarious if DreamWorks made a sequel about the fan girls. Hopefully it was humorous enough. Sorry for the explicit stuff, I had to get my point across ;)**

**February Vacation is four days away, so all of you have a great time off! Bye-bye!**

**Ps: I REGRET NOTHING!**


End file.
